Pesadelos e Sonhos
by Shantty
Summary: "Minhas cicatrizes e minha culpa me diziam que eu deveria desistir, então eu me vi enterrada em meus medos. Mas chega um dia onde somos forçados a recuperar nossa força... e também nossos sentimentos... Mas uma coisa eu nunca saberei com certeza: Existe um caminho de volta para o seu coração?" /Jill e Chris/ Valenfield/ Romance, drama, horror/
1. Chapter 1

**Resident Evil e seus personagens pertencem a CAPCOM.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Memórias**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Encontramos algumas situações na vida onde somos obrigados a modificar alguns conceitos, outros sofrem mudanças naturalmente e outros simplesmente deixam de existir.

As pessoas vivem em busca da paz e meu conceito de paz sempre fora diferente da maioria delas. Enquanto meus colegas, vizinhos, conhecidos buscavam a paz em comunidades pacificas, na natureza, em viagens, em família. Para mim, paz sempre significava apenas ausência de problemas.

Afinal, você passa a valorizar muito os momentos sem grandes conflitos quando se tem o pai que tive. Principalmente por que esses momentos eram raros.

Apesar desse meu conceito sobre paz, fui parar no lugar onde eu menos poderia encontrá-la, no S.T.A.R.S. Se me perguntassem por que optei por essa carreira eu talvez não soubesse explicar naquele momento. Dizem que só estamos maduros e consequentemente prontos para realmente tomar grandes decisões sobre nossa vida após os trinta anos, mas como não podemos esperar até lá, vamos fazendo nossas escolhas e esperamos que sejam as melhores.

Mesmo com todas as dúvidas que temos quando somos jovens, para mim só importava a única certeza que eu tinha "Quero usar meus dons para o bem". E essa certeza bastou para aceitar o convite para me juntar ao Alpha Team.

Lembro-me como se fosse hoje a sensação ruim que todos experimentamos quando precisamos partir para procurar o Bravo Team. E todo o nosso pesadelo começou depois que encontramos a carcaça do helicóptero no meio da mata.

A lembrança de todas daquelas criaturas horríveis não era tão difícil quanto a lembrança dos parceiros mortos. Talvez tenha sido difícil ver, respirar e matar os primeiros zumbis. Mas depois de alguns minutos a adrenalina toma conta da situação e tudo se torna automático. Você deixa de pensar como um ser humano e passa a pensar como uma máquina que precisa cumprir sua missão, que é sobreviver. Porém, visualizar pessoas queridas sendo devoradas em sua frente jamais poderia ser comparada a uma ação automática, sem sentimento.

Após o incidente da mansão, as noites de sono nunca mais foram as mesmas. Eu poderia preferir mil sonhos povoados por hunters, aranhas e zumbis do que um único sonho revendo Richard se sacrificando para me salvar. Ou até mesmo tentando ouvir Enrico me falar sobre a traição de Wesker.

Em um determinado momento, tanto Chris como eu, desistimos de dormir. Passamos a ocupar nossas madrugadas em seu apartamento estudando, analisando e nos perguntando o porque de tudo aquilo.

Ele era muito mais forte do que eu. Na primeira noite em que ele me ligou para ir até seu apartamento, tudo o que eu consegui fazer foi chorar. Toda a tensão que estava presa dentro de mim me fez explodir em lágrimas assim que o vi. Se Chris já era um ótimo amigo, tornara-se então meu melhor amigo depois daquilo.

Com olhar firme e uma tensão aparente no maxilar, ele apenas me abraçou e me deixou ali chorando por horas. E eu realmente chorei por horas abraçada a ele, pois minhas lágrimas representavam um pouco de todos parceiros que perdemos naquela mansão.

Eu jamais poderia imaginar tudo que ainda estava por vir. Chris e eu nos separamos por algum tempo e eu jamais teria deixado-o ir sozinho se eu soubesse que Racoon estava com seus dias contados.

Mais tensão, mais problemas e mais mortes. Infelizmente aprendi da pior forma que estava mais forte, e talvez até mesmo mais fria dessa vez. Não contava com Chris para me salvar, então sabia que precisaria enfrentar medos e até mesmo minhas limitações se eu quisesse realmente sobreviver, pois aquela era minha ultima chance de escapar.

Talvez ninguém consiga imaginar o quão triste é olhar para lanchonetes que costumava frequentar, parques que costumava passear, ruas por onde caminhava e até mesmo o local onde trabalhava e ver tudo transformado em um triste cenário de guerra. Mas mais triste ainda era olhar para tudo aquilo e saber que, por se tratar de um problema viral, não haveria recomeço. Era definitivamente o fim de Racoon City.

Deixei tudo no passado, menos as lembranças. As lembranças eu ainda conseguia carregar comigo dos momentos em que Racoon não passava de uma cidade como qualquer outra, com crianças correndo, com sirenes tocando, com cheiro de pão pelas ruas, com pássaros cantando. Uma parte de mim ainda guardava a impressão de que aquela era uma longa viagem, de muitos anos, mas que um dia ainda voltaria para a querida Racoon City.

Aquele incidente me deu a certeza de que as coisas não parariam por ali. Talvez nem mesmo na Europa. E foi realmente o que aconteceu. Ao me unir novamente ao Chris, percebemos que aquela guerra talvez pudesse durar muitos anos.

Algum tempo depois de retornarmos da Russia, foi de uma forma muito triste que confirmamos que mais do que anos, essa guerra poderia durar nossa vida toda, pois descobrimos que o fim da Umbrella não era o fim do terror que nos assombrava. O perigo biológico estava então nas mãos do mercado negro.

Estávamos cada dia mais certos de que todo esse pesadelo não iria acabar, mas mesmo assim não desistíamos. E foi exatamente essa nossa persistência e toda a nossa ligação que fez com que o Chris não desistisse de me encontrar, mesmo quando já havia sido declarada morta. Ele sempre soube no fundo que eu estava viva.

Eu o salvaria novamente das mãos de Wesker se fosse preciso. Me atiraria naquele precipício mais uma vez, mesmo sabendo que nenhum pesadelo seria maior do que aquele que estava para viver naquele momento.

Mesmo eu tendo me tornado mais forte por todos os acontecimentos anteriores, ao perder amigos, meu lar, minha vida. Nada se comparara ao que senti depois dos acontecimentos de Kijuju, pois lá eu perdi nada mais nada menos que minha própria identidade.

Rever Chris, abraçá-lo e saber que estava bem me foram de grande conforto, mas mais do que as marcas e reações daquele vírus que eu carregava em mim, eu saí de Kijuju com profundas feridas na alma. Jamais imaginei que faria as coisas que fui obrigada a fazer e mesmo que me dissessem que não era eu, as lembranças me acompanhavam.

Mais de dois anos se passavam desde os acontecimentos e eu ainda sentia o resultado daquelas feridas. Algumas crises de pânico me visitaram durante esse tempo e em algumas delas eu temia minhas próprias mãos.

Hoje essas crises são menos frequentes, graças a Isabel. Um anjo que chegou a minha vida desde que resolvi me isolar. Isabel cuida de mim como se eu fosse sua filha e me dá todo o apoio que eu preciso, todo o apoio que rejeitei do Chris.

Hoje sei que tinha mais paz quando estava em situações difíceis ao lado do Chris do que tenho agora morando em um lugar pacífico, mas sabendo das coisas que acontecem lá fora sem fazer nada. Esse conceito de paz mudou. Hoje entendo que ter paz para mim não é mais poder viver longe dos problemas, mas sim poder enfrentá-los.

As coisas são bem mais complicadas do que parecem. As vezes precisamos fazer certas escolhas que vão contra nossa vontade, mas que são necessárias pela gravidade da situação. E escolhemos o certo ao invés dos nossos reais sentimentos, mesmo magoando alguém que não queríamos magoar.

Talvez um dia ele entenda minha decisão, talvez ele me perdoe.

.

.

.

**A/N: Essa é a versão em português de Nightmares and Dreams. Espero que gostem ;)**


	2. Mais uma fuga (One more escape)

.

.

.

**Mais uma fuga.**

.

.

.

Imagens, assim como cheiros, conseguem transportar nossa mente para o passado, trazendo lembranças adormecidas de volta. E foi exatamente isso que aquela foto conseguira fazer. Levar Jill a um passado que despertava sentimentos diversos e nada agradáveis.

S.T.A.R.S., RPD, Racoon City. Definitivamente a maior de todas suas lembranças sobre aquela cidade caída. Não apenas por representar o começo de tudo, mas também por representar o fim de tudo. A historia de Jill Valentine começara naquele departamento, bem como o final de Racoon City.

Jill abrira a gaveta, colocando a foto sem olhar, debruçando em seguida sobre a escrivaninha com as mãos na cabeça. O olhar distante, tentando esquecer por enquanto as amargas lembranças recém resgatadas.

Sabia que aqueles pensamentos estariam retornando mais cedo ou mais tarde, afinal, pensar é tudo o que resta quando se está trancada em um apartamento por tanto tempo, sem nenhuma atividade, sabendo sobre todas as coisas que continuam acontecendo lá fora.

Soltou um forte suspiro antes de perceber que Isabel adentrava o aposento trazendo uma xícara em suas mãos. Olhou-a, ainda segurando a cabeça com as mãos e deu um breve sorriso de canto para aquela senhora tão querida.

Costumava referir-se a Isabel como o anjo em meio ao inferno. Havia salvado-a muitos anos atrás, antes da missão no Queen Zenóbia e desde então se tornaram amigas. Amizade essa que se transformara em um sentimento maternal após seu retorno de Kijuju viva. Então Isabel que a salvara.

Isabel era uma senhora de mais idade, mas muita disposição. Havia perdido marido e filho em um incidente biológico na comunidade onde habitava. Só se salvara porque estava internada em um hospital na ocasião, se recuperando de uma cirurgia de retirada da vesícula biliar. Devido a localização e estrutura do local, outros pacientes conseguiram se salvar e Jill foi a responsável por aquele resgate, junto a Chris.

Apesar da sua postura firme, Jill não conseguira evitar que um envolvimento maior ocorresse entre ela e Isabel. Ao adentrar o setor de UTIs onde estavam todos sobreviventes, no ultimo andar, Isabel era a única paciente silenciosamente em lágrimas, os outros estavam eufóricos, tomados por sentimentos que variavam entre desespero e alegria por estarem a salvos.

Jill aproximara dela, agachou-se e perguntou:

_Sei que não está tudo bem, deve estar assustada. - pegou sua mão – Mas preciso que seja forte para conseguir tirá-la daqui. Fique feliz, você sobreviveu.

Mas para sua enorme surpresa Isabel disse:

_ Mas não sei se quero sobreviver, moça. - Com os olhos vermelhos fitou Jill. - Não há mais pelo que viver. Viver sem amor é pior que morrer por ele.

Jill engoliu em seco. Não esperava aquelas resposta, não sabia o que dizer para aquela senhora em sua frente. Sentiu-se profundamente tocada por aquelas palavras. Palavras que ficariam marcadas para sempre em seu coração e em sua mente.

_ Se estás viva é porque tens algo ainda para concluir. - Jill respirou tentando buscar inspiração antes de continuar – Sei que nada poderá substituir suas perdas, mas não estarás sozinhas. Deixe-me ser sua amiga.

O olhar de Isabel se transformou aos poucos, talvez um pouco de esperança poderia ser notado através daqueles tristes olhos pela primeira vez. Ela tentou sorrir e aceitou a mão de Jill, que agora de pé, se estendia em sua direção.

Ali começara essa grande amizade.

Isabel fora trazida para a cidade militar de Wetland, uma cidade que começara a ser construída nas proximidades do rio Wood por militares logo após os incidentes que atingiram a Europa. A cidade desenvolvera-se assustadoramente rápido e já poderia ser considerada de médio porte.

Talvez um dos poucos lugares que poderia ser considerado relativamente seguro atualmente. Alguns incidentes menores e casos isolados haviam ocorrido por ali, mas considerando o caos global de tempos em tempos, não era nada grave que pudesse despertar maiores preocupações nos habitantes, que eram em sua maioria sobreviventes de grandes tragédias.

Mas para Jill não haveria local seguro. Não depois de tudo que passara, depois de tudo que sabia e principalmente depois de todo experimento ao qual fora exposta. Mais que lembranças doloridas, carregava ainda consigo, em seu sangue, a marca de tudo que vivera.

Não sabia ao certo quem teria conhecimento sobre sua existência e nem o tipo de risco que poderia estar correndo caso deixasse Wetland, mas havia preferido não se arriscar. Há muito estava preparada, pois sabia que um dia viriam atrás dela. Só não sabia que esse momento estava tão próximo.

_Um chá quentinho – disse Isabel – colocando-o sobre a escrivaninha ao lado do notebook.

Jill apenas sorriu brevemente mais uma vez.

_Está pensando nele?

_Não, Isabel... - Jill suspirou - Estava apenas pensando em tudo. São marcas muito profundas.

A amiga aproximou-se, puxando Jill para perto e acariciando seu cabelo com a ternura de uma mãe.

_Eu te entendo, as vezes sinto esta agonia também, filha. Mas você me ensinou que mais do que sobreviver por fora, precisamos sobreviver também por dentro. E nós temos uma razão agora pela qual precisamos ser mais fortes.

_Você tem razão - Jill concordou.

Jill abraçou forte Isabel, antes dela deixar o aposento.

Sentia que aquela seria mais uma noite sem dormir. Sorveu um gole do chá e abriu o laptop.

Após algumas pesquisas rápidas sobre noticias atuais abriu seu e-mail. Nada interessante.

A noite mal havia começado e já parecia longa. Não havia nada para fazer, não queria mais pensar em nada, não conseguiria dormir. Debruçou sobre o laptop, olhando para a parede.

Jill não poderia dizer quantos minutos ficara na mesma posição, com os olhos fixos na parede. Mas quando menos esperava ouviu um bipe do celular, uma mensagem.

Ao pegar o celular identificou o numero da Claire. A mensagem dizia apenas "Email".

Voltou para o laptop e abriu o e-mail novamente. Uma mensagem nova, de Kate Reinold, ou Claire Redfield.

"Jane Valley, como você está?

Estou escrevendo para lhe informar que sua nova receita foi aprovada. Muitos tem se mostrado interessados em adquirir seus produtos e acredito eu que um grupo de empresários, especialistas no ramo alimentício já partiram para Wetland com o intuito de conversar com você pessoalmente.

Não se esqueça, não assine nenhum acordo que não seja realmente interessante para você, que beneficie ambos os lados. Talvez seja até melhor evitar a reunião.

E não se esqueça, ainda moramos na mesma casa, então aguardamos sua visita nesse verão para juntos irmos para o campo. Venha preparada para passar uma grande temporada, pois precisamos matar a saudade.

Com carinho

Kate."

Jill pensou em ligar para Claire, mas sabia que não era a melhor escolha, não era seguro. Não conseguia acreditar no que havia acabado de ler, queria confirmar, queria detalhes. Com as mãos trêmulas e o coração acelerado foi em direção ao closet.

Antes de se levantar, ligou a televisão nas câmeras de segurança da entrada.

Pegou a mala e sem perder um segundo começou a completá-la com roupas e mais roupas.

Após algumas tentativas, Isabel ouviu seu chamado e apareceu na porta.

_Aconteceu Isabel. Eles descobriram onde eu estou.

Isabel assustada não conseguiu se mover, apenas abriu os braços e as mãos pedindo mais explicações.

_Claire me mandou um e-mail onde me dizia, através de códigos, que eles descobriram onde estou e estão vindo. Não sei como ela descobriu isso, mas não importa. Preciso partir.

_Eu não posso ir com você menina, não tenho seu preparo, seria arriscado para nós.

_Eu sei, Isabel. Vou levá-la comigo apenas até um hotel aqui próximo, onde você possa estar segura.

Isabel consentiu. Não havia nada mais a fazer.

Com o olhar atento as câmeras, Jill terminou as malas, com roupas, utensílios e muitas pastas de dentes, e algumas mochilas com alimentos em lata e muitas latas de leite. Colocou tudo dentro do seu automóvel e dirigiu para fora do estacionamento. Estacionou em uma rua que passava nas costas do prédio e que ficava próxima as escadas de incêndio. Procurou o lugar mais escuro e discreto possível.

Em seguida voltou para o apartamento.

Ao abrir a ultima porta do closet visualizou todo seu lindo e esquecido equipamento. Armas, munições e seu querido lockpick. Vestiu a joelheira e outros itens por cima da calça preta justa e da regata vermelha. Para completar o visual: uma bota feminina.

Foi ao banheiro e pegou mais uma pasta dental. Tinha uma verdadeira obsessão pelos dentes, então melhor seria garantir que não teria suficiente.

Tentou fazer uma revisão mental de tudo que havia pego e de tudo que poderia precisar e acreditou não ter esquecido nada para trás. De repente olhou para Isabel e viu que a senhora estava usando pijamas ainda.

_Isabel, por que não está arrumada?

_Não vou menina.

Jill franziu a testa e abriu as mãos em sinal de surpresa, esperando por uma explicação.

_Acho melhor eu ficar. Não quero atrasá-la, mas principalmente não quero sair daqui. Este lar é tudo que me resta. Não quero perder minha vida mais uma vez. - Disse a senhora decidida – Vou usar nosso esconderijo pelo maior tempo que conseguir, até ter certeza que posso sair em segurança. Eles não vão ficar aqui para sempre.

Pela primeira vez Jill não soube o que dizer. Isabel tinha razão, pela primeira vez depois de toda tragédia elas tinham um lar.

_Se cuida, por favor. Você é muito importante para mim.

_Digo o mesmo, minha filha. Volte logo e em segurança.

As câmeras de segurança captaram dois carros estacionando em frente ao prédio. Vários homens desceram, mas apenas dois caminhavam em direção a porta.

Com o coração na boca, Jill partiu para o quarto ao lado. Prendeu o carrier na cintura e foi em direção ao berço. O pequeno adormecido ameaçou abrir os minúsculos olhos quando ela o pegou carinhosamente.

_Ele poderá chorar e acabar com seu esconderijo, Isabel. Preciso protegê-los nesse momento, mas não se preocupe, nós voltaremos.

Isabel começou a chorar silenciosamente enquanto via Jill ajeitar o bebe no baby carrier. Não sabia quanto tempo ficaria longe do seu pequeno, mas sabia que seria uma eternidade.

Enquanto Isabel partia para o esconderijo na parede falsa do banheiro. Jill descia correndo pelas escadas de incêndio. Segurando o carrier em uma mão, e uma M9F2 na outra.


	3. Como tesouro

.

.

.

**Como tesouro.**

.

.

.

Os olhos pareciam cansados há muito tempo, mas Jill sabia que precisava se afastar da cidade o máximo que conseguisse. Ela estava se sentindo preocupada com Isabel, sentia muita vontade de ligar para casa, mas resistira a vontade por imaginar que seria mais seguro esperar até o amanhecer, até porque não faltava muito.

Nunca estivera com um bebê sozinha antes e estava agradecida pelo fato de Richard não ser mais um recém-nascido, ou estaria desesperada

Olhou pelo retrovisor e percebeu que Richard dormia tranquilamente. Durante toda a viagem o pequeno acordara uma única vez para mamar. Demorou um pouco para aceitar o leite frio, já que não havia como aquecê-lo, mas acabou tomando-o e adormecendo novamente quando o carro voltou a funcionar. Bebês e automóveis combinam, para sua sorte.

Os primeiros raios solares começaram a estampar o céu quando Jill avistou Baycoast. Esperava lembrar exatamente como chegar ao edifício de Claire... e Chris.

Apesar de estar afastada da BSAA depois de Kijuju, ainda mantinha contato com Chris e Claire, se viam regularmente. Pouco mais de um ano e meio havia se passado desde que estivera ali pela ultima vez junto deles. Um dia que representara férias frustrada para todos. Na tentativa de aliviar um pouco toda tensão dos últimos acontecimentos os três planejaram férias. Uma casa de campo os esperava com animais, arvores, flores e muitos frutos.

Conseguiram descansar apenas por três dias e Chris fora chamado para uma reunião de emergência, convencendo Jill a acompanhá-lo. Jill tentara atender o pedido dele, se esforçando por retornar aos poucos para a BSAA, mas entrou em pânico quando ele estacionou o carro em frente a unidade.

.

__Jill, Jill._

_Jill não conseguia ouvi-lo. Estava apenas presa as lembranças do mal que fizera por suas mãos. Sentia-se suja, má, perigosa._

__Afaste-se de mim - ele o empurrou quando ele tentou abraçá-la._

_Chris olhava-a assustado e triste. Onde estava a Jill que conhecia, onde estava sua parceira?_

_Jill abriu a porta do carro e saiu caminhando sem direção. Chris tentou convencê-la a entrar no carro, mas ela seguiu andando._

_Naquele instante o celular dele começou a tocar._

__Não! Tenho que resolver algo - ele conversava enquanto seguia ela - Nada é mais importante que o que estou fazendo. Me esperem ou façam a reunião sem mim._

_Ele percebeu que ela não parava de caminhar, então apressou-se até alcançá-la._

__Onde você pensa que vai? Entre no carro._

__Me solta, me solta - ela gritou tentando se desvencilhar daqueles braços fortes que a apertavam. Sentia-se sufocada._

__Jill, escute minha voz. Sou eu, parceira._

_Ela relutou um pouco ainda até ouvi-lo novamente._

__Jill, você é minha parceira._

_Jill afastou o rosto para olhá-lo e se sentiu confusa._

__Ai Chris, me perdoe - disse abraçando-o. - Não sei o que está havendo comigo. Será que esse pesadelo nunca terá fim?_

_Ele apenas abraçou-a, amargurado por ver aquela que era seu braço direito tão fragilizada. Pela primeira vez depois de tê-la recuperado ele temeu perdê-la novamente._

__Leve-me para junto de Claire - ela pediu_

__Eu vou._

.

Aquela não fora a ultima vez que vira Chris, ele ainda fora visita-la em Wetland antes de partir para outra missõe, e a ultima notícia que tivera dele é que estava indo para Edonia. Mas antes que Jill pudesse se concentrar nas lembranças daquele ultimo encontro ela alcançou a entrada de Baycoast.

Após vinte minutos dirigindo pelas ruas daquela grande cidade parou em frente ao edifício que acreditava ser de Claire e Chris. Desceu e acomodou Richard em seu baby bag. O silêncio das ruas naquela manhã tinham cheiro de segurança, mas mesmo assim Jill resolveu levar sua arma.

Na portaria identificou-se e percebeu que a deixaram entrar sem ser anunciada. Então olhou para o pequeno Richard. 'Quem desconfiaria de uma mulher com um bebê?'

Aparentemente todo o prédio adormecia. Chegou ao apartamento e percebeu que a porta estava semi-aberta. Pegou sua arma e entrou de lado, numa posição que protegesse o menino. E em um momento como esse, nada apropriado, Richard começou a chorar.

_Shhhhhhh.

Jill não sabia o que fazer.

Tentou chacoalhar o corpo, acariciar o bebê, beijar e nada.

Sem escolha, apressou-se a investigar os aposentos. Algumas revistas pelo chão, alguns talheres espalhados pela mesa e gavetas abertas. No quarto encontrou roupas pelo chão.

Richard continuava chorando.

De repente a estante de livros ao lado do quarto abriu de lado. Jill preparou a arma para recepcionar o recém-chegado. E para sua surpresa, uma mulher de cabelos castanhos avermelhados saiu de lá tropeçando e caindo a seus pés.

_Claire!.

Jill olhou para aquela mulher tentando levantar e arrumar sua roupa

.

.

.

Meio desajeitada Claire levantou-se rindo. Não conseguia acreditar que ouvira um choro de bebê. Estava escondida imaginando que tipo de terrorista faria um ataque carregando um bebê, mas reconheceu o barulho da bota de Jill. Só não conseguia entender ainda porque Jill havia imitado um bebê. _'Seria um código'._

Mas Claire interrompeu sua risada quando avistou uma pequena cabeça careca no peito de Jill.

_'Um bebê?!'_

Totalmente sem voz, Claire fitou Jill. Agora tudo fazia sentido. Conseguia entender o comportamento estranho do irmão quando voltou de Wetland pela ultima vez. Provavelmente sua parceira fiel o havia abandonado para se casar, ser mãe.

_'Pobre Chris'_ ela pensou. Como Jill estava diferente. Sempre pensara que nem Jill e nem seu irmão se casariam, pois combater o terrorismo sempre fora o objetivo de ambos.

_Claire, pare!.

_O que eu fiz? perguntou tentando disfarçar o olhar de surpresa.

_Oras, conheço sua imaginação fértil. Não estou casada e este bebê não é meu.

Com o rosto corado, Claire tentou conter o riso.

_Não pensei nada disso, só estava tentando entender a presença desse bebê por aqui.

_É filho adotivo da Isabel, lembra dela?

Claire balançou a cabeça e foi em direção ao bebê, retirando-o do baby carrier.

_Oh que fofinho que você é!

Enquanto Claire brincava com Richard, Jill olhou para a bagunça do lugar.

_Claire, você acha que consegue fazer alguém acreditar que sua casa foi invadida com algumas revistas e talheres pelo chão.

Claire sorriu antes de dizer:

_Vale tentar, não vale?

Jill sentiu vontade de rir pela primeira vez em muito tempo. A presença de Claire era sempre muito agradável. No intimo ela seria sempre uma criança, não importava a idade que tivesse. Talvez por isso Chris cuidava dela sempre com tanto carinho e se esforçava para tentar afastá-la ao máximo dos conflitos, mesmo nem sempre conseguindo.

Claire percebeu que Jill passou os olhos sobre seus ombros e conseguiu ler seu pensamento.

_Ele não está aqui.

_Ele quem? Não perguntei nada.- respondeu ríspidamente.

Os olhos de Claire ficaram marejados e Jill tentou disfarçar o aperto no coração que sentiu, aquele olhar da amiga a preocupara.

_Ele está desaparecido.

Assim como Claire, Jill lutava para não chorar. Abriu os olhos buscando alivia-los e virou de costas para Claire, tentando aparentar menos preocupação.

_Já tem mais de cinco meses que não temos notícias dele. Membros da BSAA estão procurando-o, mas dizem que não devo me preocupar pois aparentemente ele fugiu do hospital por conta própria. Temporariamente sem memória"

_Espero que ele esteja bem - Jill continuava segurando as lágrimas.

_Eu também. Ele estava muito estranho ultimamente, mas sempre me ligava. Sei que logo vai ligar.

Ao pensar no irmão, Claire olhou para o bebê e sua mente começou a trabalhar como sempre.

_Quantos meses ele tem?

_Sete

Claire sorriu ironicamente enquanto seu cérebro começava a fazer as contas. 'Maldita matemática" pensou enquanto se enrolava com o cálculo e Jill a olhava suspeita.

Balançando Richard, fez as contas três vezes até confirmar que Richard não era seu sobrinho. 'Que pena'. Ele é muito novo'

Os anos estavam passando e se perguntava se um dia o irmão lhe daria sobrinhos ou se dedicaria todos os anos de sua vida lutando contra o terrorismo. Ela gostaria que ele e Jill deixassem de ser orgulhosos e se acertassem, mas já havia perdido as esperanças.

Jill tinha coisas para resolver, como ligar para Isabel, mas antes de sair fitou Claire por alguns instantes.

_O que? Eu não disse nada.- Ambas riram.

Jill olhou para Claire e teve uma grande certeza. 'Amigos são como tesouro. E Claire era um diamante.'

.

.

.

Notas Finais

Ola.  
Obrigada pelo apoio. Espero que gostem deste capitulo.  
Deixe um comentário, é muito bom saber o que estão achando.


	4. De volta ao jogo

**.**

**.**

.

**De volta ao jogo.**

.

.

.

Jill e Claire deixaram a cidade no meio da tarde planejando chegar ao seu destino antes de anoitecer. Precisaram parar algumas vezes para trocar a fralda de Rick e por isso aparentemente não conseguiriam ter sucesso. A tarde caia no horizonte e em menos de uma hora já estaria escuro.

Da ultima vez que visitaram aquela lugar Chris estava com elas. Sabia que seria difícil permanecer naquele lugar por um bom tempo sem que se lembrasse dele, mas não tinha outra escolha. Aquele lugar esquecido e afastado era tudo o que precisava agora.

_Você está planejando ficar conosco? Seria muito bom, Claire.

_Sim, mesmo sabendo que isso será um adeus para minha vida noturna

Jill riu. Claire nunca fora o tipo festeira, sabia que aquela era apenas mais uma brincadeira da amiga.

_Fico feliz por saber que poderei contar com sua companhia, afinal, você entende muito mais sobre crianças do que eu. Elas gostam muito de você.

Claire sorriu e balançou a cabeça agradecendo o elogio. Então ela se lembrou de Sherry, Rani e concordou com Jill. Adorava as crianças. Bem, Sherry não era mais uma criança e nesse momento percebeu que estava ficando velha.

_Amo tanto as crianças e não tenho filhos. Isso parece contraditório?

Jill suspirou profundamente antes de responder:

_Nossa vida nunca será como as das outras pessoas. Veja você, está sempre comprometida com projetos que auxiliam vitimas desses ataques biológicos. E eu sempre trabalhei tentando evitar essas tragédias.

_É verdade. Acho q no fundo não quero colocar crianças no meio desse caos. Mas isso não significa que não possamos namorar, não é?

_Até isso é complicado para mulheres como nós – Jill riu. - Mas você e Leon...

_Não temos nada. - Claire franziu a testa.

Jill olhou para ela com um sorriso irônico.

_Tá – Claire respondeu brava – Nós flertamos uma vez após Harvardville. Leon e eu apenas... você sabe. - Claire riu pela primeira vez – Não daria certo. Leon flerta com todas. Mas no fundo acho que ele sente algo por...

Richard interrompeu Claire, tentando pegar sua mamadeira com água.

_E outra, estou tendo um rolinho com um rapaz do TerraSave. Descobri que prefiro homens comuns, eles são menos complicados. Você deveria tentar.

_Eu tentei. Duas vezes.- Jill ficou séria. - Foi legal, mas descobri que não quero relacionamento nenhum depois de Kijuju.

_Mas no seu caso a história é diferente.

_Não tem história nenhuma ainda– ela interrompeu Claire – Um dia vou retomar meu trabalho contra o terrorismo. Pretendo retornar para a BSAA. Essa será minha história.

Claire suspirou desanimada. Parecia que todos agentes e soldados que conhecia eram cabeça dura.

.

.

.

Dirigiam em meio uma plantação de milho por mais de vinte minutos. Rick olhava curioso pela janela e Claire olhava algumas fotos no celular. 'Chris, aparece logo. Sinto tanto sua falta, meu irmão." pensou ela.

O automóvel seguia em uma velocidade razoável. Devido a pouca luminosidade, Jill estava concentrada na estrada, que era muito estreita e em meio ao milharal, quando numa curva um pouco mais acentuada foi surpreendida por uma silhueta no meio do caminho.

Jill fez um movimento rápido com a direção, tentando desviar, mas mesmo assim atingiu-o de lado. O carro desgovernado seguiu alguns metros no meio do milharal até Jill conseguir frear.

Quando o automóvel finalmente parou, Claire e Jill tentaram esquecer o próprio susto para acalmar Richard, que chorava assutado.

Jill aninhou o menino, tentando acalmá-lo.

_Claire, um homem... Acho que atropelei um homem. - Jill disse preocupada.

As duas saíram do carro apressadamente e caminharam com certa dificuldade no meio do milharal até alcançar a estrada. Claire quase pisou em algo e ao se aproximar percebeu que era um braço ensanguentado.

_Oh não! O que eu fiz? - Jill disse.

As duas avistaram o corpo caído no chão um pouco mais adiante. Claire caminhou mais rapidamente até alcançá-lo. Estava agachando-se quando o braço restante moveu em sua direção e o homem agarrou seu tornozelo direito.

O tão conhecido grunhido fez com que as duas se olhassem.

_Cuidado Claire.

Claire começou a mover sua perna rapidamente, tentando se soltar. Jill olhou ao seu redor procurando algo. Segurando Richard em um braço, pegou uma pedra grande com a outra mão e entregou-a a Claire.

Claire atirou a pedra com muita força na cabeça do zumbi e viu sangue espirrando por todos os lados. As duas viraram o rosto para longe daquela cena nojenta.

_Vamos sair daqui rápido. - Correram em direção ao carro

_Não acredito! O que vamos fazer agora? - Claire olhou para o céu buscando uma resposta.

Uma parte do carro havia caído num buraco no chão e as duas perceberam que não conseguiriam tirá-lo sozinhas.

Sem outra alternativa, pegaram as coisas mais importantes no carro, principalmente fraldas, mamadeira, leite e armas e saíram.

_Vejo alguma luz nessa direção – Jill apontou.

As duas caminharam em direção aquela luz. Jill havia colocado Richard novamente no baby carrier, sabia que assim ele estaria mais seguro e ela poderia correr se necessário fosse.

Perceberam que a luz vinha de um armazém ao lado de uma grande casa de campo, que estava com as luzes apagadas.

Ao se aproximarem da porteira daquela fazenda escutaram algumas vozes, alguns gritos, mas não conseguiam perceber de onde vinha e nem entender o que era dito.

A porteira havia sido arrombada e elas entraram.

Algumas aves começaram a correr em direção a elas e Claire logo percebeu que eram galinhas, mas não normais. Claire atirou nas duas primeiras.  
_Olha, são muitas. Melhor corrermos. Vamos para aquele lugar.

Quando as duas começaram a correr, um trator desgovernado apareceu em direção a elas. Jill e Claire correram para o outro lado. A maquina, em alta velocidade, bateu contra aquilo que parecia um armazém destruindo grande parte da estrutura.

De repente, de dentro daquela construção começaram a sair animais transformados e furiosos. Animais que antes haviam sido cachorros, vacas e cavalos. Guiados pelo novo instinto eles perceberam a presença dos três visitantes.

_A casa! A casa.- Jill gritou.

Claire corria atrás de Jill, tentando ajudá-la a proteger o bebê, até que alcançaram a soleira da porta. Estava trancada, Jill pegou o lockpick e respirou profundamente. 'Preciso me concentrar' pensou.

Os animais começaram a se aproximar e Claire ficou preocupada. Atirou nos cachorros que as alcançaram mais rapidamente.

Três cavalos se aproximavam também e Claire contou suas balas, apenas duas restantes.

Atirou no primeiro cavalo. Atirou no segundo cavalo.

_Consegui. Entre Claire!

Claire saltou para trás ganhando impulso para correr e entrou pela porta, fechando-a em seguida. O cavalo tentou empurrar a porta duas vezes, mas para alívio das duas, ele desistiu. Os animais la fora começaram a fazer um barulho estranho.

A casa era simples, mas muito bem decorada. Pela limpeza do lugar poderia jurar que havia sido limpa ainda aquele dia.

_Preciso dar a papinha do Richard antes que fique muito tarde. - Jill olhou para Claire, pegando uma lata da mochila – Me espere, vamos investigar o local juntas.

O menino comeu toda a comida e sorria inocentemente, totalmente avesso ao grande perigo que correra e toda a confusão que ocorria lá fora.  
Claire olhou para o celular desapontada, não havia sinal.

As duas caminharam devagar para a cozinha e viram um prato de comida sobre a mesa. Aparentemente alguém não havia terminado sua refeição.

Após investigar todo térreo, as duas subiram as escadas devagar. A madeira velha daquela escada fazia barulhos assustadores. Alcançaram o andar de cima e notaram a luz de uma vela em um dos aposentos.

A porta estava entre-aberta e Claire empurrou-a com uma mão revelando um corpo mutilado caído pelo chão. O sangue ao redor do corpo parecia fresco. Ao se aproximar mais, Claire percebeu que se tratava de um senhor de meia idade.

A luz da vela começou a se mover e Claire e Jill se olharam assustadas, pois não havia nenhuma corrente de ar naquele lugar.

_James! – uma voz feminina rouca soou atrás da cama.

Jill e Claire abafaram o grito procurando de onde vinha aquela voz.

_Eu caí da cama James, você está aí, eu sei.

_Senhora, desculpe-nos invadir, mas precisamos de ajuda. Onde está?

Claire não obteve resposta e as duas se entreolharam novamente.

Jill apontou para a cama, dando sinal para Claire investigar, enquanto ela se colocava em posição de ataque.

Para a surpresa das duas, uma senhora muito magra estava caída no chão.

_Deixe-me ajudá-la. - Claire disse tentando reerguê-la.

_O que?

_Vou ajudá-la. - Claire disse aumentando o tom da voz.

_Obrigada, mas quem é você? Onde está James. - A mulher olhou para o alto revelando sua deficiência visual.

Com o coração triste, Claire e Jill olharam para o homem no chão. Aquela senhora cega estava diante do marido morto e não sabia.

_Ele foi ajudar alguns amigos nossos – Claire disse alto.

_Escutei um grito e cai da cama com o susto, mas não sei o que houve, não posso ouvir muito bem.

_Um acidente com nosso carro, mas está tudo bem. Seu marido está nos ajudando e pediu que viéssemos lhe fazer companhia.

A senhora sorriu amigavelmente.

Jill olhou para o corpo e se perguntou o que havia atacado aquele homem. Provavelmente ele havia sido atacado lá fora e teria vindo morrer aos pés da esposa, sem que ela soubesse. Só teve uma única certeza, precisava retirá-lo dali antes que ele se transformasse.

Entregou Rick para Claire e pediu que ela ficasse com a pobre mulher.

Arrastou James pelas pernas para fora do quarto. Avistou um terraço e pensou em jogá-lo lá de cima. A porta que saia para o terraço estava trancada e Jill não viu nenhuma chave por ali, apenas uma espada que enfeitava o corredor, então decidiu utilizar seus dons novamente, abrindo a porta.

Embora não estivesse mais tão rápida como conseguia ser, Jill se alegrou ao perceber que não havia perdido seus conhecimentos. Estava tão feliz por isso que se permitira por um instante sorrir.

Ainda agachada se virou para pegar a perna de James quando percebeu que ele não estava mais lá.  
James, agora zumbi, avançou para cima de Jill.

Jill olhava-o de baixo e num movimento rápido agarrou a cabeça dele com suas pernas jogando-o contra a parede. Alcançando a espada na parede ela foi em direção ao zumbi e num movimento rápido e certeiro arrancou-lhe a cabeça.

Alguns barulhos vieram do andar debaixo, provavelmente da cozinha. Passando pelo quarto onde estavam sem chamar a atenção de Claire, Jill pegou sua arma e desceu as escadas. Não se preocupou com o que lhe esperava embaixo, apenas queria proteger Richard e afastar qualquer ameaça.

Jill alcançava os ultimos degraus tentando fazer pouco barulho. A cozinha estava silenciosa novamente, mas sentia que havia algo lá. Andando em passos silenciosos foi se aproximando da cozinha quando de repente um hunter saltou em sua frente. Jill jogou o corpo para trás desviando do ataque daquela criatura horrorosa.

Uma luta corporal não seria uma boa opção considerando as circustâncias, então preocupou-se apenas em desviar dos ataques e atirar. Mas Jill se surpreendeu novamente quando outros dois hunters surgiram da cozinha.

Não lutava por um bom tempo então sentiu-se encurralada.

Um dos hunters saltou para cima dela, jogando sua arma ao chão e Jill pulou para o lado oposto, quando o outro hunter já estava preparado para dar um golpe fatal.

Colocando os braços em posição de defesa, Jill não percebera que um homem de preto saltou em sua frente, golpeando o hunter.

Antes que pudesse olhar para o seu salvador, Jill apressou-se em ajudá-lo a golpear e atirar naquelas criaturas, levando-as ao chão.

Ao acabar, abaixou a cabeça recuperando o fôlego. Definitivamente estava fora de forma. O homem aproximou-se estendendo-lhe a mão:

_Você está bem?

_Poderia estar melhor. Preciso recuperar minha agilidade. - Jill disse aceitando ajuda para se levantar.

_Você ainda está bem.

Sorrindo Jill observou aquele rapaz a sua frente. Teve a impressão de que o conhecia de algum lugar, mas antes que pudesse perguntar ele disse:

_ Senhorita Valentine?

_ Nos conhecemos? Eu..

_Leon?! - Claire interrompeu Jill, descendo as escadas.

Leon olhou para Claire com seu famoso sorriso sedutor. Ele aproximou-se da escada e beijo-a no rosto quando se aproximaram.

_Sempre com crianças... Ou esse é seu bebê? Ele se parece com você.

_Na... Não. - Claire respondeu. - É da Jill... Ou melhor, quase isso.

_Bom, será muito agradável conversar com vocês, mas antes precisamos sair daqui. - Leon entregou munição a Jill – Vamos limpar nosso caminho para proteger o bebê, lá fora tem uma legião de animais famintos desejando esse filé mignon aqui. - ele apontou para para o próprio corpo e piscou para Claire.  
Claire virou os olhos impaciente e Jill riu disfarçadamente antes de seguí-lo.

Um sinal com a cabeça e Leon e Jill saíram pela porta, prontos para atacar.

Enquanto viam as criaturas correndo em sua direção, Jill sorriu por dentro e pensou feliz 'De volta ao jogo'


	5. Aquela voz

.

.

.

**Aquela voz...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Claire estava sentada no sofá segurando Richard. O menino brincava com uma colher e parecia ignorar a imagem dos hunters caídos pelo chão.

Já quase não havia mais barulho lá fora, os tiros haviam diminuído. Provavelmente Jill e Leon já haviam limpado a área.

Ela se perguntou como Leon sabia que as duas estavam alí. Leon que a avisara sobre o perigo que Jill corria. Ele disse que sabia que estavam atrás de Jill. Leon tinha suas fontes e ela até poderia imaginar quem tinha dito a ele tal coisa. Mas ela não conseguia entender como se encontraram naquele lugar.

Naquele momento Leon entrou pela porta, seguido de Jill.

_ Vamos partir? - Disse olhando para Claire – Jill me disse que esse não era o destino de vocês, então parece que vocês despistaram eles sem a intenção, pois acredito que eles tenham pensado que vocês estavam vindo para esse lugar.

_E como nos encontrou?

_ Apenas sorte. Eu só sabia qual estrada pegar, não sabia onde parar. Sabia que poderiam precisar de ajuda e ao encontrar o carro abandonado tive certeza.

Jill sorriu agradecida e pegou a mochila sobre a cadeira, se preparando para sair.

_ Esperem, e a mulher? Não podemos deixá-la.

Jill balançou a cabeça e pegou Richard, enquanto Claire e Leon subiram as escadas.

.

.

.

Jill sentia-se profundamente tocada pelas lágrimas daquela mulher. Claire descobrira que seu nome era Marian e ela morava com o marido e alguns funcionários naquele lugar. Sentia-se ainda mais triste porque sentia que tudo o que acontecerá com Marian estava destinado para ela mesma.

Marian chorava há cinquenta minutos ininterruptos, desde que deixara sua casa. Sem outra opção, Claire contou a ela o acontecido de uma forma doce e tentara confortá-la várias vezes.

Embora triste, Jill percebera o quão difícil era para ela lidar com seus sentimentos e com os sentimentos das pessoas. Não conseguira dizer nada a Marian, nem abraçá-la como Claire, sentia-se totalmente sem reação.

Lembrou-se de Isabel, a amiga que também perdera tudo. Mesmo sentindo Isabel como uma mãe, Jill jamais havia lhe dito o quanto ela era importante. E Chris... 'Chris, você é apenas uma confusão na minha mente'.

Estava distraída e não percebeu que Leon já atravessava a porteira. Haviam chegado, finalmente.

Assim que estacionaram, Leon ajudou Marian a caminhar em direção ao carro. Jill levava Richard e Claire a bagagem.

_Todos merecemos um bom banho, uma boa refeição e uma noite de descanso. - disse Claire.

_Sim, seria ótimo – Leon concordou – Acredito que estarão seguras por um bom tempo, já que eles acreditam que vocês não tem mais onde ficar. Precisarei voltar depois de amanhã, o presidente me espera para uma reunião. - Ele então olhou para Jill – Além de buscar seu carro, tem algo mais que gostaria que eu fizesse antes de partir?

Jill sorriu e pensou em Isabel. Então balançou a cabeça confirmando.

.

.

.

Jill olhava pela janela do quarto, admirando a bela visão daquele pôr-do-sol no campo. Já havia mais de um mês que estava naquele lugar e ainda se surpreendia com aquele belo espetáculo da natureza.

Sem internet e sem telefone, sentia-se fora do mundo. Depois de buscar Isabel e partir, Leon não dera mais notícia, o que a levava a crer que ele tivera algum problema ou missão importante. Claire ficara duas semanas ali com ela, mas partiu para uma reunião no TerraSave, levando Marian consigo e não retornara mais. Para Claire, Marian se sentiria melhor ficando com mais pessoas e ela precisava de cuidados médicos.

Jill, Richard, Isabel e dois funcionários da fazenda, Johnson e Daniele, permaneciam sem notícias. Dois dias atrás Jill enviara Johnson a cidade para ligar para Claire, mas como não obtiveram nenhuma noticia, ela começava a ficar preocupada.

Decidiu que assim que amanhecesse faria alguma coisa. Iria atrás de Claire. Só não sabia por onde começar, uma vez que Claire disse que não retornaria ao seu apartamento antes que Leon as informasse sobre a situação.

Jill beijara a testa de Richard antes de sair do quarto. O menino adormecia tranquilamente.

_ Eu vou voltar para você. Eu sempre vou – sussurrou.

Isabel a esperava na sala segurando algumas das coisas que levaria.

_ Você vai ficar bem Isabel - ela disse arrumando a peruca ruiva – Não pretendo demorar.

Isabel não disse nada, mas seu olhar demonstrava a preocupação que sentia. No fundo ela entendeu que Jill não pertencia a uma vida tranquila, pacata. Sentia que ela estava diferente desde o ocorrido no mês passado, ela parecia ter retornado a vida, pois estava fazendo planos novamente.

Jill deu um forte abraço na amiga e saiu pela porta. Entrou no carro e seguiu sem olhar para trás.

Sem outra opção, Jill dirigia há horas rumo a agência norte americana da BSAA. Não tinha ideia de onde poderia encontrar Claire e só confiaria neles para ajudá-la.

Esperava não chamar a atenção e por isso optou por um visual e veículo diferente, pegara a caminhonete de Johnson.

Percebeu que já estava chegando e começou a pensar em todas as lembranças vividas ali dentro desde sua fundação. Embora frequentassem mais a Sede na Europa, Chris e Jill estavam visitavam aquela raiz, por ser o mais perto.

Jill se perguntou se O'Brian estaria por ali. Naquele momento era o único que precisava, que poderia ajudá-la. Precisava que a ajudassem a encontrar alguma informação confiável do possível paradeiro de Claire.

Estacionou a caminhonete e colocou um parte do cabelo sobre seu rosto, caminhando em direção a entrada.

O chão espelhado daquele lugar refletia a mobília moderna daquela recepção. Jill observou brevemente as poucas pessoas ali e percebeu que não conhecia ninguém. Aparentemente alguns colegas mudaram de cargo. Mas se deu conta que muito tempo havia passado.

Uma mulher de óculos se aproximou dela.

_ Posso ajudá-la?

_ Sim. Na realidade preciso muito falar com Clive O'Brian. Somos amigos desde quando a BSAA era uma ONG pequena com poucos recursos, conheço a importância da Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance e tenho certeza que ele deve estar muito ocupado, talvez esteja na Sede na Europa. Mas só preciso de cinco minutos com ele, mesmo que seja por conferência online. Por favor.

A mulher olhou para Jill impressionada:

_ Seu nome, por favor?

Jill olhou para ela amigavelmente, mesmo sendo difificil.

_ Eu não represento nenhum perigo. Já passei pelo detector de metais. Só preciso de cinco minutos, ele irá me reconhecer. Podem me revistar novamente, se quiserem. Mas não posso falar mais nada.

A mulher se afastou olhando para ela. Jill percebeu que ela falava ao telefone.

_ Recebi ordens para que a senhora espere em uma sala. Um dos responsáveis presentes vai conversar com a senhora e analisar a possibilidade de conferência.

Jill mordeu o lábio. Queria que as coisas fossem mais fáceis. Ela sabia que se tivesse dito o próprio nome muitas portas teriam sido abertas para ela, tudo seria diferente. Mas naquela momento não confiava em ninguém.

Jill fora levada para uma sala de espera no terceiro andar do edifício. Se aproximara da janela para se distrair um pouco enquanto olhava para as ruas movimentadas.

Escutou alguns passos no corredor , em direção a sala que estava. Era um oficial nunca visto antes. Ele apenas olhou para dentro da sala, cumprimentou-a com um sinal e seguiu pelo corredor.

Jill voltou a olhar pela janela. Deixou seus pensamentos voarem livres, lembrando todas as vezes que estivera entre seus parceiros da BSAA. Muitos momentos foram agradáveis, outros engraçados e alguns difíceis. Sentia saudades.

_ Com licença Senhora, poderia se sentar por favor. - Jill abriu os olhos assustada – Assim poderei analisar seu pedido.

Jill sentiu o coração disparado ao ouvir aquela voz. Um misto de emoções tomou sua alma e ela se sentiu confusa. Virou para trás, tentando evitar os olhos do interlocutor. Mas foi fraca, acabou olhando para ele. "Aquela voz... Aqueles olhos..." E tudo que conseguiu fazer foi sussurrar:

_ Chris?


	6. Nada mais que um pesadelo

******.**

******.**

******.**

******Nada mais que um pesadelo.**

******.**

******.**

******.**

_E se não é a oficial Valentine. - Chris sorriu sarcasticamente – Oh não! Sei que tem outras responsabilidades agora. Desculpe-me se a ofendi ao chamá-la de oficial.

O ambiente ficou ainda mais tenso, pois Jill já sentia-se totalmente perdida.

_Do que você está falando? - ela franziu a testa.

Chris aproximou-se de uma das poltronas e se sentou. Segurava uma pasta na mão, então pegou uma caneta e começou a escrever, deixando Jill sem resposta.

Jill olhava-o ainda mais confusa. Ele estava muito diferente. Parecia ter envelhecido um pouco desde a ultima vez que o virá, tinha uma aparência mais cansada e parecia mais descuidado com a aparência.

_Estou aqui. Pode me falar o que precisa? - Chris perguntara ainda de cabeça baixa para a pasta, sem ao menos olhá-la. Parecia muito concentrado em suas anotações.

Ela sabia que havia dito coisas ruins para ele da ultima vez que ele a visitara em Wetland, mas nada justificaria tal atitude, não conseguia entender essa indiferença que ele aparentava.

_O'Brian está na Europa. Você tem sorte que eu precisei ficar aqui até mais tarde hoje para terminar meu relatório sobre a missão na China, ou não encontraria ninguém por aqui.- Chris continuou falando sem olhar para ela e como Jill permaneceu em silêncio, ele continuou – Quer falar apenas com O'Brian? Isso é confidencial?

Pela primeira vez Jill se sentiu diante de um estranho estando diante de Chris Redfield. Depois do primeiro contato visual ele seguiu evitando-a. Sentia-o tenso, preocupado, triste, mas principalmente irritado.

Embora estivesse abalada com a atitude dele, ela tentou soar o mais natural possível:

_Eu só estou preocupada com sua irmã. Ela desapareceu.

Olhando para a pasta, Chris levou a mão ao bolso e pegou o celular. Discou um numero e entregou o celular para ela, sem levantar a cabeça.

Jill pegou o celular:

_Já esta com saudades de mim maninho? - a voz da amiga soou do outro lado da linha.

_Claire. Graças a Deus! O que houve, onde está?

_Ai Jill, estou voltando para a fazenda, saí logo após o almoço. Acabei de passar por Baycoast, por isso ainda tenho sinal. Não me diga que foi me procurar?

_Não conseguíamos falar com você. Eu não poderia ficar parada.

_Poxa! Que desencontro. È arriscado para você estar aí. Eu tive alguns contratempos, por isso não voltei antes, depois de explico os detalhes. Um dos contratempos é esse bonitão aí do seu lado, ele tinha perdido a memória mesmo. Mas ele está bem novamente.

_Entendo. Fico feliz que tudo esteja bem. - Por tudo ela queria dizer, Chris e Claire.

_Não dirige agora não, descanse aí e volte pela manhã. Amanhã nos falamos.

As duas se despediram e Jill devolveu o celular para Chris.

_Claire me disse que estava com ela no campo. - Chris comentou enquanto pegava o celular.

_Sim? Ela te disse tudo o que aconteceu?

_Não falamos sobre isso.- Chris disse rudemente – Bom, acho que seu problema está resolvido.

Jill engoliu seco. Não sabia lidar muito bem com aquele novo Chris. Talvez ele nunca tenha tido muito jeito com as palavras, mas sempre fora gentil, educado. Aquele em sua frente não era o mesmo.

Percebeu que não era bem-vinda aquele lugar, então resolveu ir embora.

_Muito obrigada pela ajuda, Chris – enquanto agradecia, num movimento espontâneo ela colocou sua mão direita sobre a mão esquerda dele.

Quando as duas mãos se tocaram, ambos paralisaram. Aquele simples toque inesperado trouxera emoções antigas à tona. Mas Jill se surpreendeu quando ele bruscamente retirou a mão. Aquela atitude rude trouxe de volta a Jill destemida que adormecia dentro dela.

Jill abriu os braços surpresa e num relance leu o título no uniforme dele.

_Ah! Capitão! Desculpe-me a informalidade e a falta de profissionalismo. - seu tom tornou-se irônico – Desculpe-me por preocupar com sua irmã e viajar por horas para chegar aqui e perceber que fui uma idiota por quase implorar por sua ajuda. Idiota principalmente por roubar seu precioso tempo.

Jill bateu continência e dirigia-se em direção a porta quando uma mão forte agarrou seu pulso esquerdo, forçando-a a voltar.

_Chris, eu vim procurar ajuda de um amigo, porque...

Chris levou seu dedo indicador a boca de Jill, forçando-a a parar de falar.

_Você procurava O'Brian, não a mim. Também pensei que nossa lealdade seria eterna, mas pelo jeito você escolheu um caminho mais interessante e ignorou o resto. Não venha agora exigir prioridade.

Jill tentou falar, mas ele pressionava ainda o dedo contra seus lábios. Então com as duas mãos ela empurrou o braço dele, conseguindo se soltar.

_O que está fazendo? Tira seu dedo da minha boca...- ela disse irritada.

_Hmm... Qual o problema? Se bem me lembro teve outra coisa que você implorou para eu colocar nessa sua boca várias vezes...

Jill abriu os olhos espantada e num movimento impensado esbofeteou o rosto dele.

Por um momento o silêncio daquela sala parecia mortal. Chris permanecia com o rosto virado olhando para o chão pensativo. Jill se jogou no sofá com as mãos sobre o rosto. Toda a fragilidade que sentira após Kijuju havia desaparecido, pois ela não sentia vontade de chorar. Percebeu que a Jill antiga havia retornado quando sentiu vontade de bater nele.

Respirou profundamente e ao sentir-se melhor ela levantou-se e caminhou em direção a porta novamente. Dessa vez, Chris entrou na frente dela.

Diferente da outra vez, ele segurou seus braços gentilmente. Dessa vez ele não evitou o contato visual e ela notou que o olhar estava mais manso. Respirando firme ele disse:

_Me perdoe.- Seu olhar parecia triste e cansado - Eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça. Eu.. Eu queria ferir você. Mas eu quero que saiba que mesmo que tenha sido um erro, eu sempre respeitei e respeitarei o que aconteceu entre nós.

'Erro?' Jill pensou. Esse sempre foi seu argumento. Parece que tinha convencido ele que tudo fora um erro. Mas isso não a fez sentir-se melhor. Não sabia em qual ponto do passado deles as coisas começaram a se complicar tanto. Sempre foram tão unidos, tão amigos, tão parceiros. Mas após Kijuju muitas coisas mudaram. Só sabia dizer que Chris sempre seria uma interrogação em sua vida.

Jill não soube o que responder. Ele continuava segurando seus braços e puxou-a para mais perto. Os rostos se aproximaram de tal forma que ela conseguia sentir a respiração dele, o cheiro dele. Não o perfume, mas o cheiro natural. Aquele cheiro quente e enlouquecedor que a fizera se render várias vezes.

'Beije-me... Beije-me' ela pensava enquanto ele olhava fixo para seus lábios. Os olhos dele subiram e se encontraram aos delas. Aquele olhar firme dizia tanto e nada. Demonstrava um desejo queimando dentro dele e ao mesmo tempo uma mágoa. Era como se Chris estivesse tentando lê-la.

'Beije ele..' uma voz dentro dela disse. Jill abriu os lábios discretamente e se preparava para puxá-lo quando foram interrompidos por Bruce Dickinson.

The troopers do Iron Maidem tomou todo o ambiente e Jill demorou a se lembrar que era um toque de celular. Chris afastou-se atendendo.

_ E ai?

Embora não conseguisse entender o que era dito, foi possível perceber que era uma voz feminina.

_ Sim. Confirmado. Mas ainda preciso ir para casa tomar um banho, então devo atrasar um pouco.

Mais alguma coisa foi dita pela mulher do outro lado e desligaram.

Definitivamente esse era um daqueles momentos onde Jill gostaria de ter o poder de se teletransportar. Como poderia encarar ele depois do que acaba de acontecer e principalmente depois de perceber que ele tinha um encontro, ou namorada.

_É... então é isso, obrigada– ela estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

Chris correspondeu o aperto de mão e sorriu de lado, sem tentar esconder que achara graça da atitude dela, toda desconcertada.

Jill se irritara novamente, por ele rir dela e por sorrir daquela forma tão linda. 'Maldito sorriso' pensou, antes de sair pisando alto pelo corredor.

.

.

.

_Escutara alguém bater na porta do quarto. Sabia que não poderia ser serviço de quarto aquela hora da madrugada._

_Jill levantou-se e colocou um roupão por cima da lingerie._

___Tentou avistar alguém pelo olho mágico da porta, mas não conseguiu. Parou um momento para pensar, ninguém sabia que ela estava na cidade, ninguém a havia perseguido, ninguém sabia qual hotel estava, então não havia o que temer._

___Abriu a porta um pouco mas foi empurrada longe. Um homem vestindo um traje preto e mascara adentrou o quarto e foi em sua direção. Os dois começaram a lutar._

___Jill se esquivava do homem, mas em determinado momento ele a segurou pelo pescoço e a atirou na cama. Ele apertava sua garganta e ela foi perdendo as forças. Então ele abriu parte do seu roupão e começou a acariciar suas pernas._

___Jill sentiu-se confusa 'Ele quer me matar ou o quê?'_

___O toque dele não a fez sentir repulsa, ela se entregou a aquela sensação e esperou um momento de distração dele para retirar-lhe a máscara._

____Você? - ela disse surpresa – continue..._

___Chris abriu totalmente seu roupão e preparava-se para mergulhar naquele corpo tão desejado..._

___._

_O que? Maldição!

Jill olhou para o quarto vazio e pouco iluminado. Sentiu ódio por estar naquele hotel. Sentiu ódio por saber que ainda não o havia esquecido. Sentiu ódio por ter acordado.

Olhou no relógio, 1:17am, provavelmente Chris estivesse em um momento interessante como o do sonho com alguma mulher por aí.

_Que ódio! Eu te odeio Chris Redfield! - ela gritou enterrando sua cabeça no travesseiro.

Queria dormir mas temia sonhar de novo. Só não sabia definir se o que acabara de ter fora um sonho ou um pesadelo.


	7. Alguém entre nós

******.**

******.**

******.**

******Alguém entre nós.**

.

.

.

Jill deixava o hotel em direção ao carro. O sol quente revelava o horário. Ela planejara acordar cedo para voltar, mas depois do sonho demorara horas até conseguir dormir novamente, por isso acordara bem depois do meio dia.

Desde a noite anterior, Jill havia proibido a si mesma de pensar a respeito de Chris. De agora em diante pensaria apenas em boas coisas. Sentia-se entusiasmada com a ideia de voltar para a BSAA. Poderia mudar-se, talvez para a América do Sul. Seria um belo recomeço.

Ainda não sabia porque haviam procurado por ela e sabia que precisaria esperar que isso se resolvesse primeiro. Mas assim que Leon retornasse e conseguissem entender de onde eram e porque a haviam perseguido, Jill daria um novo rumo a sua vida.

Além de mudar de país, talvez ela pudesse mudar de nome também, assim não a encontrariam mais. Todas aquelas ideias pareceram muito interessantes, mas ela sabia que não poderia resolver nada antes de falar com Isabel e com Claire.

Jill fechou a porta da caminhonete feliz por se esconder daquele sol. Colocou a chave na ignição e deu a primeira partida. A segunda partida. A vigésima partida.

_Ah, vamos lá! - o inevitável aconteceu, ela desistiu.

Estava a apenas duas quadras da agência e lembrou-se de Ronald. Ronald era especialista em todo tipo de veículo. Enquanto caminhava em direção a BSAA, ela se arrependeu por ter pego a caminhonete. Parecia óbvio que aquele veículo do campo não estava em seus melhores dias para aguentar uma viagem tão longa.

Quando Jill passou pelo detector de metais dessa vez, ela percebeu que havia esquecido de retirar sua arma. O alarme chamou a atenção de algumas pessoas ali presentes e alguns seguranças se aproximaram. Percebeu que as pessoas na recepção eram diferentes do dia anterior.

Ela se preparava para se desculpar quando um dos homens disse:

_ Oficial Valentine?!

Jill sorriu desconcertada. Jamais imaginaria que aquilo pudesse acontecer. Fora reconhecida mesmo estando tantos anos sem comparecer ali.

Jill se preparava para retirar a arma e entregar quando o homem fez sinal para que ela entrasse. Sem conter a curiosidade, ela perguntou:

_ Você me conhece?

_ Quem não conhece? Uma das fundadoras de tudo isso. Impossível não se lembrar desse rosto bonito que vemos todo dia no corredor.

_Como assim? - Jill ficou ainda mais curiosa.

_ Um quadro seu, no segundo andar.

Seu rosto ficou vermelho e ela conseguiu apenas sorrir.

_Ah! É... Estou procurando o Ronald, ele ainda trabalha aqui?

_ Sim senhora. Acredito que ele esteja em horário de almoço, mas acho que todos estão retornando então ele não deve demorar. - o homem sorriu simpaticamente – A senhora não precisa esperar aqui, a sala dele é numero 201. Fique a vontade.

Jill agradecera o homem. Ficou feliz por saber que estavam em horário de almoço, assim não correria risco de encontrar com "alguma pessoa" que não queria encontrar.

Ficou curiosa para saber que quadro seu estava no segundo andar, isso não era de sua época.

Jill alcançou o corredor, foi passando por quadros de equipes da BSAA de anos diferentes, mas ignorou-os. Mais adiante, perto da sala de O'Brian, ela viu sua imagem.

No quadro Jill ainda tinha o cabelo mais curto e mais escuro, estava vestindo um boné. Sentiu saudades daquela época. O início da BSAA foi difícil, tinham poucos recursos e trabalhavam muito, mas fora um momento muito especial.

Escutou vozes no corredor e virou-se espontaneamente. 'Eu não posso acreditar' ela pensou.

Chris e uma mulher caminhavam conversando, não estavam de mãos dadas, mas estavam bem próximos. Mas antes que Jill pudesse observar mais, ela abriu a porta ao lado da sala de O'brian e entrou. Não queria vê-lo. Não devia vê-lo.

A sala era semelhante a sala de O'Brian. Mesmo sem se aproximar da mesa percebeu que estava muito desorganizada. As vozes estavam se aproximando e ela pensou em se esconder, pois devido a sorte dela nos últimos dias, havia uma possibilidade muito grande de que eles entrassem naquela sala.

Só conseguiu pensar no armário. Abriu o armário e antes que pudesse descobrir a quem pertenciam aqueles uniformes e armamentos, ela entrou nele. Ele era pequeno, mas ela conseguiu fechar a porta, ou quase. Um espaço muito pequeno seria imperceptível se ela permanecesse totalmente em silêncio. Somente ela conseguiria enxergar o que acontecia lá fora.

As vozes diminuíram e Jill alegrou-se. Aparentemente eles haviam passado. Sentindo um grande alivio ela olhou pela fresta antes de sair e naquele instante a porta abriu.

Chris caminhou em direção a mesa seguido pela mulher. Uma bela mulher, na verdade. Com seu dom feminino ela pôde analisar a mulher em segundos. Era uma bela morena, aparentava ter vinte e poucos anos.

Chris pegou um papel e entregou a ela.

_ Aqui está o telefone dele. Ele vai te dar boas dicas de comunicação, acho que vale a pena tentar, vai ser bom para sua carreira.

_Você é maravilhoso! - a moça disse. Jill conseguira ver que ela sorria, mas não conseguia ver a reação de Chris. - Está sendo muito bom conhecê-lo melhor. Jantar hoje novamente?

_Claro! - Chris balançou a cabeça e deu um selinho naquela mulher – até a noite.

Jill tentou não se concentrar no que acabara de ver. Ela tinha o direito de ser feliz.

A mulher saiu pela porta e Chris se dirigiu para a cadeira. Agora ele estava mais perto de Jill.

'É claro que essa mesa bagunçada só poderia pertencer a você, não é senhor Redfield?' pensou segurando a risada. As reações daquele armário empoeirado logo começaram a aparecer. Jill foi tomada por uma louca vontade de espirrar. Apesar de difícil, ela conseguiu segurar os espirros com sucesso.

Não poderia ficar para sempre naquele armário, Chris tinha que sair daquela cadeira. Um capitão tem muitos chamados, logo ele teria que sair. E não demorou muito para Chris atender o telefone e sair pela porta. Jill respirara aliviada mais uma vez.

Ela esperou alguns segundos e abriu o armário. Mas assim que colocou os pés no chão escutou passos no corredor. E assim que ela fechou o armário Chris abriu a porta com um comunicador na mão.

Chris aproximou-se da janela e olhou através dela. Deus alguns passos para frente e abriu o armário de supetão.

_ Olha só! Tenho um novo acessório no meu armário, junto ao equipamento. Mais esse é melhor que a gênesis.

Jill começou a espirrar sem parar assim que a claridade atingiu seus olhos. Chris deu a mão a ela ajudando-a a sair do armário. Foram tantos espirros que lágrimas corriam de seus olhos.

_ Me perdoe pela invasão. - ela disse ao se recuperar.

_ Perdoar por que? Eu até achei interessante.

_ Eu não queria, você sabe, encontrar você e sua namorada juntos, ontem já foi estranho o suficiente. Então corri para a sala errada, pelo jeito.

_ Não é minha namorada. Estamos nos conhecendo apenas. Nos divertindo.

Jill levantou a sobrancelha e tentou aparentar indiferença. Mas no fundo sabia que sempre se incomodava quando Chris estava saindo com alguma mulher. Ele era muito discreto, poucas vezes Jill teve conhecimento de seus casos, mas a sensação não era nada agradável ainda assim.

_Enfim, eu só não queria vê-lo novamente.

Chris franziu a testa esperando por uma explicação.

_ Você percebeu, Chris. Ontem nosso encontro não foi nada agradável. Eu me senti uma estranha aqui e não queria mais ver alguém que não quer me ver.

A expressão de Chris ficou leve novamente e ele balançou a cabeça.

_ Eu te entendo.

_ Entende? Você não vai brigar comigo como sempre tem feito? Onde está o Chris teimoso?- Jill estava surpresa.

_ Não. Você tem razão, tenho me comportado mal. Esses últimos anos foram muito difíceis e acho que tenho reagido mal a tudo. Você me conhece, sempre fui teimoso, mas parece que piorei. - Ele virou de costas e caminhou em direção a janela. - Estou tentando melhorar e seguir em frente, é a única coisa que posso fazer para honrar meus homens e o filho que perdi antes de ter.

Jill engoliu seco. Ficou esperando e ele não continuou. A que filho ele estava se referindo? Ou será que alguma namorada havia perdido um bebê dele ainda grávida? Antes que Jill pudesse perguntar alguma coisa ele se para ela virou novamente.

_ Precisa de alguma ajuda hoje?

_ Ronald. Problemas com minha caminhonete. Acho que ele já deve ter voltado do almoço, vou procurá-lo. Obrigada novamente e desculpe-me a invasão.

Aquele fora o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro que ambos trocavam depois do reencontro. Jill sentira vontade de abraçá-lo como nos velhos tempos, mas foi racional. Sabia que um toque entre ambos poderia trazer todos os sentimentos de volta. Então apenas acenou com a cabeça e caminhou.

_Prefiro seu cabelo assim, nem claro e nem escuro. Vermelho não lhe cai bem – ele disse.

_Entendido! – Jill disse sorrindo antes de sair. Só então percebeu que não colocara a peruca. Definitivamente preferia o campo do que espionagem.

.

.

.

Em uma hora Chris estaria em uma reunião para avaliar os recrutas. Então ainda tinha algum tempo para descansar. Sentou na sua cadeira e abriu o laptop. Colocou um rock e jogou o corpo para trás para relaxar.

Embora sua memória estivesse retornado, Chris se sentia muito mais frio diante das pessoas e das situações. Sentia que seus sentimentos ainda não tinham voltado. Nem mesmo com Claire conseguira se abrir e conversar igual a antes. Contara a ela todo acontecido desde Edonia, mas mesmo assim não se sentira aliviado.

Depois de uns minutos sentados, levantou-se um pouco e foi até a janela, abriu-a para respirar um ar renovado. Embora estivesse apenas no segundo andar a sala era bem arejada e sempre que abria a janela uma brisa fresca e pura invadia o ambiente.

Sua sala ficava na lateral do prédio, então ele tinha a visão de uma rua menor. Apenas alguns carros e uma van branca estavam parados e poucas pessoas caminhavam por ali. De repente no meio daquelas pessoas Chris avistou ela.

Jill andava com sua postura de sempre, altiva e elegante. Seu cabelo não estava mais tão loiro como quando ela retornou de Kijuju, estava um pouco mais escuro, mas com mexas claras. Sua pele ainda estava um pouco pálida, mas ela estava linda. Não era mais uma menina, a menina de Racoon City que ganhou sua confiança. A menina que perfumava a sua sala na RPD e que tinha vicio por pastas de dentes.

Jill agora era uma mulher, uma linda e complicada mulher.

Chris estava perdido em seus pensamentos sobre Jill quando quatro homens saíaram da van e foram em direção a ela, ele sabia o que aquilo significava.


End file.
